Une partie de Twister ?
by Aerisixty
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Inoue décide de faire jouer tout ce beau monde à Twister. Les enjeux sont de tailles et c'est l'occasion pour certains de se rapprocher... en toute mauvaise foi ! Mini-fic Ichiruki et IshiHime.


Une petite pose avant de retourner à mon autre fic, l'âme du gardien. J'ai eu l'idée de cette mini fic en regardant un épisode de Honey and Clover (que je vous conseille !) où les personnages jouent à Twister. Ca me rappelle aussi mon année d'Erasmus.. snif T_T.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Inoue-san !!!!

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida et Tatsuke étaient réunis autour de la petite table qui occupait le centre de la chambre d'Inoue. Celle-ci avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire en toute intimité autour de quelques gâteaux. Mais la bande avait quand même pris ses précautions : ils avaient tous préparé quelque chose de comestible afin d'éviter le gloupiboulga à la morue faisandée ou encore les haricots rouges sur coulis de chocolat blanc au piment du Chili, caractéristiques de la cuisine d'Inoue.

_ Merci d'être tous venus ! Je suis si contente qu'on soit réunis (comme au bon vieux temps) !!

Tous le monde trinqua à sa santé et commença à parler de choses et d'autres. Comme d'habitude Rukia, Ichigo et Renji s'envoyaient pique sur pique et animaient à eux seuls l'appartement. Enfin, les sujets de conversation presque épuisés, Inoue prit de nouveau la parole.

_ Bon, je pense qu'un anniversaire ne serait pas digne de ce nom sans un jeu de société !!

Les mines désabusées de ses compagnons ne la privèrent pas de continuer :

_ J'ai justement acheté un jeu la semaine dernière.

Elle sortit une boite bariolée de sous son lit et l'exhiba, tel un trophée, devant ses amis :

_ T.. twister .. c'est quoi ? Demanda Ichigo

_ C'est un jeu où il faut montrer sa force et sa détermination pour …

_ Je défie Ichigo !!!! Hurla Renji en pointant le rouquin du doigt..

_ Je quoi que tête d'ananas à quelque chose à prouver, se moqua Ichigo.

_ Épargne moi tes salades, poil de carottes ! Je vais te battre à plat de couture !!

_ Heuuu.. Ce n'est pas un jeu où l'on se bat, dit Inoue d'une voix faible.

_ Ha bon ? On peut pas frapper ?

_ Heu non..

_ On peut mordre alors ?

_ Non

_ On peut l'écraser ?

_ Hum, non je ne pense pas...

_ On peut tricher ?

_ Ah ça non ?

_ Mais il est nul ce jeu !!!!, hurlèrent en cœur Renji et Ichigo

_ Bande d'abrutis ! cria Rukia, écoutez au moins les règles avant de vous plaindre. Si ça se trouve, il est très bien ce jeu !

_ Merci Kuchiki-san. En fait, il s'agit d'un jeu de souplesse qui se joue à un contre un. Chaque personne doit mettre une main ou un pied sur les cercles que vous voyez sur le tapis et le premier qui tombe perd. Mais les gens se retrouvent souvent dans des positions très marrantes et souvent embarrassantes !

_ Je passe ! Rétorqua Rukia

_ Moi aussi répondirent Ichigo et Tatsuki en coeur.

_ Hum, pareil, dit Chad

_ Heu, je ne suis pas sur que mes vêtements soient particulièrement adéquates pour ce genre d'exercice, s'excusa Ishida.

_ Haaa, tu te dégonfles Kurosaki ! Tu as peur de te faire laminer ! Cria Renji

_ Hum pas vraiment mais la perspective de reproduire des positions du Kama-Sutra avec toi ne m'enchante pas vraiment...

_ Heu .. on peut peut-être tirer au sort les joueurs ?? demanda Inoue, Tatsuki, tu joues ? Et vous Ishida-kun, Sado-kun ?

1 secondes : c'est le temps que mit Ishida à se laisser convaincre par les yeux larmoyants d'Inoue. Par contre Tatsuki et Chad étaient formels :

_ Hors de question que je fasse le guignol avec vous tous ! J'ai une compétition super importante après-demain !

_ Hum... .. pareil...

Inoue se tourna donc vers les autres joueurs.

_ Bon on va désigner les équipes au tirage au sort. Mettez tous votre prénom sur un petit papier !

Alors qu'il était en train d'écrire, Renji, le sourire béat, s'approcha d'Ichigo :

_ J'espère qu'on aura droit à un match Inoue/Rukia …

_ Pervers !!! hurla Ichigo.

Dans son coin, Ishida semblait songeur. _Pourvu que je tombe avec Inoue... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi tout d'un coup ?_ Il eut du mal à réprimer un saignement de nez rien qu'à cette idée.

_ Bien ! Tatsuki va désigner les équipes.

_ Alors, première équipe... heu attendez, c'est un nombre impair !

_ On a qu'à faire une équipe de trois, tant pis pour les règles ! dit Inoue.

_ Hum, oui, de toutes façons, il ne semble pas que les règles soient l'élément principal du jeu...., répliqua Rukia.

_ Bon alors, première équipe de deux.... Inoue … et ..Rukia !

_ YES !!! lacha Renji

_ Ce qui conduit à dire que l'équipe de trois se compose de Renji, Ishida et Ichigo !

_ Baka !! lâcha ce dernier à l'attention de Renji.

_ Qui commence ??

_ Heu .. honneur aux dames, proposa Ishida.

Les filles se placèrent l'une en face de l'autre et Tatsuki lança le départ :

_ Kuchiki, main gauche sur rond bleu !

_ Orihime, pied droit sur rond vert.

_ C'est chiant .. lança Renji

_ Tais toi abruti, je te signale que c'est notre tour après ! Répliqua Ichigo.

_ Kuchiki, pied gauche sur rouge.

_ Orihime main droite sur jaune.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux filles pour se retrouver dans des positions … particulières.

_ Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre un pantalon, se dit Inoue.

Par contre, Rukia semblait de plus en plus embarrassée car elle portait une robe et elle avait remarqué les garçons qui, depuis un moment, épiaient le moindre de ses mouvements d'un air pénétré.

_ Arrêtez de mater, bande d'idiots !!! hurla t-elle. Puis elle prit un sourire sadique, on verra quand ce sera votre tour !!

Inoue s'effondra soudain, hors d'haleine.

_ Ooouff, y'avait trop de poids au niveau de la poitrine, j'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps !

_ Vainqueur, Kuchiki Rukia ! Le gagnant de la prochaine manche se retrouvera contre elle !

Renji et Ichigo se lançèrent alors un regard de défi. Ichigo semblait prendre l'enjeu beaucoup plus au sérieux que précédemment.

_ Je suis obligé de jouer, Inoue-san ?, demanda timidement Ishida... J'ai l'impression de me trouver en cage avec deux fauves... je ne pense pas survivre longtemps.

_ Fais de ton mieux, Ishida-kun ! Si tu perds, tu seras obligé de jouer contre moi !

Quel argument de choc !

Les trois garçons se placèrent sur trois coins du tapis.

Rukia prit en main la roue pour désigner les couleurs.

_ Ichigo, main droite rouge !

_ Ca commence bien !

_ Renji, pied gauche rouge !

_ Je peux le mettre sur la main d'Ichigo ?

_ Non ailleurs, Baka ! Ishida main gauche bleu !

Une fois les deux mains et les deux pieds posés sur le tapis, Ishida s'effondra de lui même, prétextant une mauvaise souplesse des muscles ischio-jambiers … -_-

_ Ha ha ha, poule mouillé, ricana Renji, laisse faire les pros !!

_ Ichigo, main droite jaune !

_ Hé mais attends, y'a Renji au milieu ! Je fais comment moi ?

_ Tu te débrouilles !

_ ha ha ha, s'esclaffa Renji, tu n'as qu'à abandonner si c'est trop compliqué pour ta cervelle de moineau..

_ Fais de ton mieux, Kurosaki-kun, encouragea Inoue

_Un peu que je vais faire de mon mieux_, pensa Ichigo, _je vais pas laisser cet idiot de Renji fricoter avec Rukia sur des ronds de couleurs !!_

Il lança sa main au dessus de Renji et ils se retrouvèrent dos-à-dos, Ichigo essayant de peser de tout son poids sur Renji qui souffrait en hurlant :

_ Mais c'est quoi ce jeu !! C'est une torture. Quel sadique a pu inventer un truc pareil !! Ichigo, tu pèses une tonne !

_ Sur la boîte il y a marqué « les fous rires sont garantis », remarqua Inoue.

_ Les lumbagos tu veux dire !!! cria à son tour Ichigo.

De son côté Rukia, Ishida, Chad et Tatsuki se tenaient les côtes en pleurant de rire. Après avoir séché ses larmes et fait durer un peu le suspens, Rukia reprit :

_ Renji jambe droite jaune.

Cela eut pour effet de le relever un peu et de causer à Ichigo de nouvelles souffrances :

_ Hhhaaaaa, Rukia dépêche tooaaaa !!!!

_ Ichigo main gauche vert !

_ Tu rigoles j'espère ! Le seul vert qui reste, c'est entre les jambes de cet abruti ! Il est hors de question que je mette la main là-dessous !!!

_ Si tu refuses, tu seras éliminé du jeu, répondit Ishida qui prenait également à malin plaisir à les voir s'entretuer pour jouer la finale contre Rukia.

_Si je ne le fais pas, c'est Renji à coup sûr qui jouera contre elle ! Hors de question !!... et mais..._

Ichigo tenta de mettre sa main à l'endroit indiquée, non sans répugnance.

_ Hum, t'es coriace Kurosaki ! Mais je t'aurais à l'usure, ricana Renji

_ Pas si sur, répondit Ichigo entre ses dents.

_ Renji jambe droite bleue …

_Haaaaaa !!

Renji s'effondra sur la tapis, recroquevillé de douleur.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Tatsuki.

_ Il semblerait que Renji ne soit pas si souple, ricana Ichigo

_ Temmee !! hurla Renji entre deux souffles ..

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Ichigo ? Demanda Rukia

_ Moi, rien... répondit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

_Et quoique je lui ai fait, cet idiot n'ira pas s'en vanter ! Il a bien trop d'orgueil !_

Une fois Renji remit de ses émotions, Inoue annonça :

_ Bon, il semblerait que Renji ait souffert d'une légère crampe. Les deux vainqueurs sont donc Ichigo et Rukia. Vous pouvez vous placer !

C'est le moment d'en profiter ? Interrompit Hichigo. Tu as déjà rêvé de ce moment, n'est ce pas Ichigo ? - Tais toi, Baka ! Ce n'est qu'un stupide jeu ! - Toujours en train de nier l'évidence .. Tss je reviendrai quand le spectacle sera plus intéressant.

Le jeu commença et Ichigo du bien admettre que les premières minutes étaient quelque peu frustrantes. Rukia et lui évoluaient chacun de leur côté sans se toucher ni même se rencontrer.. à ce compte là, la partie s'annonçait longue. Bientôt, cependant, Ichigo croisa le regard d'Ishida... qui en disait très long..

_ Inoue-san ? Demanda celui-ci, puis je m'occuper d'attribuer les couleurs ?

Celle-ci lui donna le plateau et il dit alors :

_ Pour abréger les souffrances de nos deux amis et surtout les nôtres (et qu'enfin je puisse moi aussi en profiter), je vais vous donner 5 indications chacun. et c'est celui qui tient le plus longtemps la position finale qui gagne la partie !

_Bâtard,_ pensa Ichigo, Mais il fit mine d'être soulagé, comme Rukia, pour ne pas perdre la face... malgré tout, il commençait à bien aimer ce jeu.

Et il l'aima d'autant plus que les dix indications d'Ishida les mirent dans la meilleure position qui soit, Rukia sur la dos et Ichigo au dessus d'elle. C'était à la fois plaisant mais également très embarrassant.

_ Bon, reprit Tatsuki, le premier qui lâche perd. Alors dépêchez-vous, qu'on passe à autre chose !

_ Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, Ichigo, grommela Rukia

_ Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, répondit Ichigo d'un sourire narquois.

La situation était trop belle.. quoique pas très intime car tout le monde les observait et en particulier Renji dont le regard transperçait le dos d'Ichigo comme des milliers de flèches

Au bout de vingt minutes, Ichigo et Rukia n'avaient toujours pas lâcher. Ichigo sentait l'odeur de son amie ainsi que son souffle dans son cou.. Il aurait fallu être fou pour abandonner !

_ Bon, reprit Ishida qui s'était résolu à ne pas jouer contre Inoue ce soir-là, comme nous n'avons pas envie d'attendre que le jour se lève, je propose d'aller boire un verre en attendant qu'un des deux se décide un jour à capituler... mais c'est pas pour demain...

Tous le monde acquiesça et ils partirent, laissant Ichigo et Rukia seuls comme deux idiots.

_ J'y crois pas ! Ils nous ont lâche !! cria Ichigo

_ En même temps, c'est de ta faute, rétorqua Rukia, si tu n'étais pas si borné, cela ferait bien longtemps que le jeu serait terminé !!

_ Tu n'avais qu'à lâcher ! Personne ne t'en empêchait !

Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard puis se détournèrent, bien conscients que leurs motivations respectives n'avaient rien à voir avec le jeu.

_ Au fait, reprit Rukia, qu'as tu fait à Renji ?

_ Qu'est ce qui te faire croire que je suis en cause ?

_ La façon dont il s'est effondré de douleur... et ton sourire narquois !

_ Ttsss, il l'avait bien cherché !

_ Mais pourquoi l'as tu fait ?

_ Pour gagner !

_ Mais gagner quoi ?.

_ …..

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ichigo sentait toujours le souffle chaud de Rukia. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'est à ce moment là que son hollow décida de faire une nouvelle apparition.

_C'est le moment là ?. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Que tout le monde revienne !_

_Tais toi un peu, je me concentre !_

_Tu ferais bien de te concentrer un peu plus fort, sinon tu va vraiment finir ma choper des crampes !!_

_ Rukia …

_ Hum..

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Enfin, je veux dire, à propos du jeu..

_ Ha ? … heu.. je n'en sais rien. Tu veux lâcher ?

_ Non... et toi..

_ Moi non plus...

Cette réponse était comme l'aveu de trop pour Ichigo. Il se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Elle était si douces... Il sentait encore davantage le souffle de Rukia mais également l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de s'approcher si près d'elle. Il sentait monter en lui une fièvre qu'il avait longtemps essayé de masquer sous des airs blasés et moqueurs. Mais maintenant, elle était trop forte, elle le contrôlait totalement. Il aurait tué pour faire durer ce moment une éternité.

Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement d'abord puis avec plus de passion. Rukia ne réagit pas tout de suite, sous le coup de la surprise sans doute. Puis, ses lèvres s'activèrent également, s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer la langue d'Ichigo. Celui-ci était complètement possédé. Il était hors du temps, hors de tout. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : Rukia. Il mit enfin (à son grand soulagement) un genou à terre pour s'aider et libérer ses mains afin de serrer son amie contre lui. Mais à peine ce geste fait que celle-ci se déroba et, debout devant lui, afficha un large sourire et un V avec ses doigts :

_ J'ai gagné !!!

_ Mais qu'est ce que... ?

_ Je vais prévenir les autres !!! T'es vraiment nul à ce jeu Ichigo !

Interloqué, celui-ci était agenouillé sur le tapis, à demi-conscient.

_ Pourquooooiii ??

_ Tout les coups sont permis, Ichigo ! Tu en as donné la preuve avec Renji !

Elle sautilla dans la pièce puis sortit de l'appartement en chantonnant.

Il remua ses mains, comme un réflexe, dans l'espoir de pouvoir saisir de nouveau la jeune femme... en vain. Il s'effondra sur la tapis coloré, assommé.

Décidément, ce jeu est vraiment très frustrant!!!!


End file.
